The Continuous Cycle
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Reincarnated once more and Arthur is sick of the supernatural keeping him and his husband apart. It's nearing yet another Christmas and he is alone without Merlin with no idea who or what is after them once more. Merlin is struggling on the street unable to use his magic to help or find Arthur. He doesn't know if he can survive another year without Arthur... or another winter.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Part 3 of the Cycle Series. Reincarnated once more and Arthur is sick of the supernatural keeping him and his husband apart. It's nearing yet another Christmas and he is alone without Merlin with no idea who or what is after them once more.

Merlin is struggling on the street unable to use his magic to help or find Arthur. He doesn't know if he can survive another year without Arthur... or another winter.

 **Hi! *Waves***

 **So it's been a while since I've posted anything and I'm so pleased to be back! This story is part 3 of my Merlin Cycle series (you can find the first two of my account here until I transfer all the stories to here)**

 **This 3rd part is curtsy of white tiger freak who prompted: I was thinking it would be really cool if in the next reincarnations cycle the witchfinder is accusing merlin for a crime (I was thinking murder, but anything would work). Something that the witchfinder frames him for. You should have Merlin be homeless in this cycle and Arthur finds after Merlin has been arrested or right before? On or off the streets is your choice entirely...**

 **Thank you for the prompt! I've been wanting to write another part to this series for a while!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and happy reading!**

* * *

 **The Continuous Cycle**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Oi! Get back here you little shit!"

Merlin glanced over his shoulder to see the towering cart manager chasing him. His feet collected with the edge of another cart that lined the street and he stumbled. He managed to stay on his feet, still clutching the hot bag of caramelized nuts he had just stolen. He was already exhausted from running a few minuets and his ankle throbbed as he put weight on it. Thankfully the crowds were large tonight and he managed to lose himself in the sea of people, the large vendors angry shouts dying in the growing distance.

As he left the street market at the opposite end, he shivered violently as the bitter chill of the winter wind sunk through his thin jacket and settled into his bones. He was sick of being cold. The caramelized nuts were still warm in his hands and he ducked into the nearest ally way. He tore into them eagerly, moaning as the sticky sweetness made him sag against the cold bricks. He wanted to savor the few morsels that he had managed to steal but found he couldn't, devouring the bag in a few bites.

His stomach gurgled ominously. It was the first 'meal' he had eaten in a few days and his stomach protested at the amount of sugar he had just crammed into his mouth. His stomach clenched, pain making him curl up slightly. Merlin pushed off the wall and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

The market, despite being outdoors, had been warmer due to the amount of bodies filling up the space. The streets however were emptier and the winter wind was picking up. The coat Merlin wore had seen better days and did nothing to prevent the chill from seeping into his thin frame.

Arthur would berate Merlin for being so thin. The thought made Merlin smile briefly before it fell and the back of his nose begun to sting. He blinked away the tears that sprung so easily these days. Crying would only make things worse and he still had to find a warm place to sleep tonight. He longed to use his magic and find Arthur, to be with his soul mate, his husband but that would be suicide. Even the simplest of magic, like warming himself up, would be dangerous. Instead he trolled the trash for newspapers for any sign of Arthur but so far had found nothing.

Merlin knew the streets and it didn't take him long to return to where he had been camping since the snow had started. There were several others who had made semi permanent lodgings and someone had started a fire in a barrel. He nodded at several familiar faces he had come to know, but none of them knew _who_ he truly was.

The sound of scrunching paper caught his attention and he looked to his left. A homeless woman who called herself Ricki had a newspaper and was balling it up, stuffing it into her clothing.

"Is that todays?" Merlin asked. He winced as his lips tugged and cracked as he spoke. He couldn't feel any blood but his face was so numb he doubt he would feel if someone punch him in the face.

"Yesterdays," Ricki sniffed. "So what?"

"Can I read through it quickly?" Merlin asked. It didn't matter if it was yesterdays or the days before. He hadn't seen a paper in the week.

Ricki huffed and hissed but reluctantly handed over the few pages she had left, keeping her narrowed eyes on him.

Merlin flicked through the paper as slowly as he dared. He picked through every article, ignoring Ricki's huffs of displeasure. His heart sunk when there was nothing about Arthur. Merlin wasn't even sure what Arthur had become in this lifetime but he hoped it was far better then the current situation he found himself in.

Handing back the paper, Ricki snatched it from his hands and instantly resumed balling it up and stuffing it into her clothes. Merlin didn't watch, instead he stumbled away from the fire as his exhaustion kicked in. He almost tripped into the cardboard box he had found and he limbs trembled as he struggled to hold himself up.

Clumsily he maneuvered himself into the thin sleeping bag that had been with him since he was a child and snuggled down as deep as he could. He was still cold but he closed his eyes and tried not to shiver. Instead he pictured Arthur's arms around him, drawing him into the heat of his body, kissing his neck and murmuring goodnight into his hair.

Merlin didn't even have the strength to wipe away the tears that rolled down his cheek.

* * *

"We're back!"

Arthur grunted as Morgana's voice drifted down the corridor and into the living room. He didn't take his eyes of the flickering flames in his fireplace and brought the glass of whiskey to his lips. He drained the remaining drops as Morgana entered, dropping her shopping bags on the couch cushion beside him.

"Our Christmas shopping is the officially completed," Morgana said, dropping down on the other side of Arthur with a tired sigh.

"Congratulations," Arthur drawled as he set his glass down on the glass coffee table.

"I think Morgana went a little overboard with the Christmas food," Gwen's voice drifted from the kitchen. She had already started unpacking the food, moving expertly around the kitchen.

Arthur apartment was, in a word, huge. It held several guest bedrooms and with the money he and Merlin accumulated throughout their reincarnations. Arthur had chosen the large and extravagant apartment to keep his friends and family close. A place where anyone could stay should they need it.

"We have the knights of the round table for Christmas dinner plus Uther and Gaius," Morgana said. "We need all the food we can get."

"I would be offended but she's right," Lancelot said. He walked into the living room, handing a fresh drink to Arthur. "Find anything?"

Arthur took the drink and sipped it eagerly. "No," he said once he had swallowed. His eyes drifted to the newspaper and articles he had printed out on the coffee table. "Thanks for the drink."

Morgana leaned forward, hands drifting over the pages. "I can use these tonight. See if I can have a vision."

Arthur nodded, to tired to offer her a thankful smile. They both knew that nothing would come up.

Morgana had been scrying for Merlin since they were children but it was as if something had been blocking her magic. They tried every angle but no matter what they tried they found no sign of Merlin.

They found the other knights and Gwen, all attending the same school and so they grew up together, all remembering their previous lives. Nobody had seen or heard anything about Merlin, not even Gaius who worked with Uther and had the resources to search for Arthur's missing husband.

Nobody dared float the idea that maybe Merlin had not been reincarnated or that perhaps, fingers crossed and knock on wood, that he was dead. Arthur knew that Merlin was alive. The magic that encased them when they were married assured them both that neither would be re-born without the other and he refused to believe that Merlin was dead.

Nothing explained why Arthur couldn't feel Merlin or where the hell he was.

Morgana's nails digging into Arthur's arm told him that he had missed the conversation going around him.

"Sorry?"

"Everyone is arriving tomorrow," Morgana said. "Have the guests room been set up?"

Arthur cleared his throat and shifted his weight, dislodging Morgana's grip. "Yes, mother, it's all done."

"Excellent," Morgana grinned wickedly. "Christmas will be a hit."

"Not exactly," Arthur grumbled and down the rest of his drink in one go. He put the glass down with more force then was necessary causing the apartment to fall silent. He regretted it instantly. He had worked hard to not be so bitter and angry with everyone. He always found Merlin, always but it was hard everyday without him. He was more than ready to be back with his husband. He was tired of having supernatural forces out there keeping them apart.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"We will find him," Gwen said. She had moved from the kitchen, standing by Lancelot in front of the fire. "I'm sure of it."

"Yeah," Arthur tired to smile but judging by Gwen and Lance's mirrored looks of sympathy he wasn't fooling anyone. He rubbed a hand over his blonde hair and jerked his chin at the staggering amount of shopping bags that littered his couch. "Find me anything good?"

Gwen lunched for the bags, spilling a few on the ground as she did so. "No! I mean- well yes, but you can't look!"

Morgana dug her fingers into Arthur's arm. "Spoil our fun and I'll turn you into a toad."

Arthur grinned, for real this time. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

Merlin shivered as he was roughly jolted awake. He bolted up as snow fell into his sleeping back, working it's way down the back of his coat, cooling his already icy skin.

"Get up," a rough voice demanded. "You can't be here."

Merlin scrambled to his feet, twisting out the sleeping bag. His foot got caught and he fell landing in fresh snow. His cry was muffled in the snow as his chin collided with the ground. His arms shook as he tried to push himself up.

"Get up," the rough voice demanded again.

Merlin got to his feet and squinted as torchlight shined directly in his eyes.

"You can't sleep here. Move along." The authoritative voice belonged to a thick looking police officer.

"What?" Merlin asked dumbly. His body was wracking with shivers and he was mind was working so slowly as he fought against the pain radiating through his chin.

"You need to grab your things and move along," The police officer ordered.

"But, where will I go?" Merlin asked through chattering teeth. Pain flashed through his teeth and through his jaw and chin. Merlin wasn't sure but he thought he might have broken a tooth.

"There's a shelter half an hour from here," The officer said. "Maybe they have some room."

They didn't, Merlin had checked earlier that day.

"Please," Merlin shivered. "Can't I stay until morning? It's so cold."

"Sorry," the officer said, looking apologetic for the first time. "Grab your stuff."

It was too cold and Merlin knew he didn't have it in him to walk half an hour to a shelter that had no room and would only send him on his way again. He just wanted to be warm.

That's what he told himself when his arm pulled back and he struck the officer. Not hard, Merlin was far to weak to do any damage. He fell easily to the ground when the officer shoved him back. The cold snow bit into his skin as he was roughly flipped over, making his gasp.

It was a relief when the cool steel of the cuff wrapped around his wrists and he was hauled to his feet, shoved roughly towards the police car.

* * *

 **Please review! Happy reading everyone :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for those are are following this story and to those who reviewed! You are wonderful and I'm so glad that people are interested in another part of this cycle series.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes and I hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

There was a timid knock on the impressive wooden double doors and Uther Pendragon glared. It was past midnight, the offices having cleared out hours ago. Christmas was in a couple of days and the staff was eagerly snatching up the early dismissal in order to get their holiday shopping completed. He was using the quietness to finish up on continuous paperwork – something that never changed no matter how many time he was reborn.

"Come in," Uther called, keeping his frustration to a minimum.

The door opened slowly and a nervous looking assistant poked their head in. "Sir?"

"Yes, come in," Uther waved them in. He set his pen down on the latest bit of paperwork that needed his signature. Being mayor came with its tedious challenges but it was nice to once again be in charge of what had once been Camelot. His reincarnation had landed him where they had once started and Uther had jumped at the chance to make Camelot what it had once been.

The assistant moved into the room, shutting the door behind her. She moved slowly across the plush carpet, swallowing nervously. "Apologies for interrupting, sir."

Uther waved her apology off. "What is it? I would have thought you gone like the others."

"I was about to sir when this came through," she said. She handed over a single sheet of paper. "It from the police."

Uther straightened as he scanned the paper. He cleared his throat and stared at the assistant.

Her shoulders curved inwards at his intense stare and she swallowed nervously again.

"Did anyone else see this?" Uther demanded.

"No sir," she quickly assured. "I was the only one."

"Good. Forget this ever came through and go home," Uther ordered.

The assistant nodded and started backing up immediately. "Of course sir. Have a good night."

Uther was already on the phone before she had even finished closing the door.

* * *

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Merlin jerked awake at the sound of metal hitting metal. He shivered as the thick woolen blanket fell off his shoulders. He hefted it back up, blinking at the sudden light that filled his holding cell. It was the warmest Merlin had been in months and the cot was comfier then the cardboard he had been sleeping on for most of his life. His stomach growled and it crossed his mind that maybe he was about to be fed.

"Rise and shine Emery's."

Merlin watched dumbly as the officer he assaulted stuck a key in cell door and opened it up wide.

"You made bail."

"No I didn't," Merlin said. He held the blanket tighter.

The officer chuckled softly and, despite Merlin hitting him earlier, smiled gently. "It's okay. Stand up and come with me. You can keep the blanket."

Merlin thought of his options. He didn't know anyone having gone into hiding having moved so much throughout his life. If he had been found then Merlin was sure he could summon up enough magic to make a get away. He didn't think he had much more in him then that.

Slowly and on shaking legs he stood from the cot. Merlin ignored the officers encouraging looks and followed him slowly through the police station. They moved through two more sets of locked bars until they were out in the main lobby.

The lobby was empty apart from the clerk behind the glassed off desk and a single figure standing in the middle of the lobby.

"Thank you, officer. Is there anything else or may we depart?"

Merlin could only blink and sway as he stared at Uther Pendragon, wondering if the cold had finally chilled his brain. He jumped when a firm hand landed on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You are free to go, Mayor Uther," the officer said. "I suggest a visit to the hospital. He's got a nasty cut on his chin."

At the mention of the injury Merlin chin throbbed as he moved his jaw. He could feel the dried blood stretching across his skin and pain flared through his chipped tooth.

"I will take that under advisement. Mr. Emery's, please come with me," Uther commanded.

Merlin, still clutching the blanket tightly around him, shuffled over to Uther. Without another word the two left the station. The cold air seemed like a personal attack to Merlin and shivered. He followed Uther silently to a fancy, looking black car that was already running.

A driver in a thick looking coat stepped out of the car as they approached and opened the backdoor.

"Hop in, Merlin," Uther said, sliding into the car.

The driver went around to the other side and opened the door. Merlin shuffled into the car and was relieved to find the car was warm.

"You have some explaining to do," Uther said as they pulled out of the parking lot and slid effortlessly into the traffic.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, his voice breaking under the weight of his emotions.

"Is fine and as always anxious to find you," Uther assured him.

Merlin relaxed into the leather seat, his head titling back as it landed on the head rest. The worry and fear he had been feeling sunk away and tears of relief welled in his eyes. He had been forced to block his connection with Arthur and forced to stop any magic seeking him.

"He's okay," Merlin whispered to himself.

"We have put a lot of resources into finding you," Uther said in his usual direct tone.

"You're not the only one," Merlin muttered.

"What is exactly is that supposed to mean?" Uther demanded.

"I'm being hunted," Merlin said. "Do you remember Adrian? The Witch Finder?"

"Yes," Uther drawled after a minuet of silence. "He perished by falling out a window if I recall correctly." He stared at Merlin. "He wasn't really the one with magic was he?"

"No," Merlin said. "He was on to me, Morgana and Gaius. I twisted the events so that I could discredit him and save us from the pry."

Uther nodded, lips pursed and silence fell over the car.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked, not recognizing the streets they were passing through.

"Gaius is a doctor as the Royal Hospital. You've always been thin but this is…" Uther trialed off and cleared his throat. "He'll look after you while I contact Arthur."

Things had always been tense and difficult between Uther and Merlin, especially when Merlin had married his only son. It was also difficult that Arthur had married someone with magic, which for a long time Uther distrusted. Even now he was still wary of the craft. It was nice to see him making an effort.

"Thank you," Merlin said sincerely.

Uther merely nodded.

* * *

Arthur growled into his pillows and blindly reached for his ringing phone. He squinted at the lit screen. It was several rings before he could read his father's name on the screen and sighed. Uther was always calling at odd hours whenever his campaign for Mayor was in need of boosting.

"Hello, father," Arthur mumbled tiredly.

"Arthur, apologies for waking you," Uther said.

Arthur pulled the phone from his ear and frowned at the screen. Baffled at his father's polite tone he slowly put his phone back to his ear. "Everything okay?"

"I have an early Christmas present for you," Uther said.

"Can it wait until a reasonable hour?" Arthur yawned, sinking into his pillows.

"It can if you would like to see your husband after you've had some beauty sleep."

Arthur sat up fully. The sheets pooled around his waist and he clutched them tightly in his free hand. Arthur didn't want to get his hopes up. Early on he had woken up to his father's early phone calls believing he had good news on Merlin only to be disappointed.

"Merlin?" he croaked.

"I here with him at the Royal Hospital. Gaius is looking over him now," Uther said calmly on the other end.

Arthur vaulted out of bed, instantly grabbing his jeans that he had tossed on the floor earlier in the night. "I'll be there in ten," Arthur said and hung up on his father. He shoved his phone into his back pocket when his pants where over his hips. He hurriedly did them up and yanked on a clean shirt and jumper.

He yanked open his door, aware that his hands were shaking and jogged to the front door, stopping only to pick up his keys and wallet. He almost forget his shoes but as soon as they were on he was out the door and running to his car.

Merlin was finally home.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much everyone for all your support with this story! It's good to see that there are still Merlin fans out there and still finding these two idiots adorable.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the REUNION CHAPTER! WHOOOOOO!**

 **I apologize for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

"You're extremely dehydrated and malnourished," Gaius huffed, giving Merlin _the eyebrow_. "You have a chipped tooth and your chin is going to need some stitches. You also have lice, you're fighting hyperthermia and you _smell_."

Gaius observed Merlin. He looked far to small in the crisp white hospital sheets. He was drowning in the gown he had changed into, the foil blanket hiding the filth the coated his skin. Gaius had almost not recognized the young man Uther had brought in and then preceded to nearly have a heart attack when he learnt it was Merlin. He had immediately whisked Merlin into a private room and started checking him over.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" Gaius finished.

Merlin looked to the closed door. Uther was waiting in the lobby for Arthur to arrive, promising to bring him in when he arrived. Gaius had been mostly silent as he looked over Merlin, occasionally muttering under his breath that Merlin was to tired and cold to decipher.

"Adrian is after me," Merlin said quietly. "Has been since I was a kid. Mum said he came after us when I was five and using my magic regularly. She made me stop using it and we moved."

"He was tracking your magic?" Gaius asked, surprise echoing in his tone.

Merlin nodded. "We just kept moving around but Adrian kept finding us somehow. It took longer then we could afford to figure it was my magic reaching out to Arthur that was giving him enough to go on. I had to shut all my magic out."

"A wise but very dangerous move," Gaius frowned. "Starving your magic like that. It's not as if you learnt it. You were born with it. You're magic is like a limb."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy," Merlin agreed, eyes down cast.

"Merlin? What happened?" Gaius asked.

"We were too late. Adrian found us and…" Merlin broke off, swallowing. "He attacked us. Mum, she protected me but it Adrian had been brutal. She died."

Gaius gasped and put a steadying hand on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Merlin."

"I've been living on the streets ever since, looking for you and Arthur," Merlin said, his voice much quieter. "I couldn't risk my name being out there for him to find me. Adrian is…determined. He doesn't just want to kill me. He wants to out my magic too. Pretty much wants to start up the witch trials again."

"You've been on the street for that long?" Gaius frowned.

"I didn't have a choice," Merlin sighed. "Trust me, this is not the life I wanted to be living."

Gaius agreed. "You have help know. We will find away to stop Adrian, just like the others."

Before Merlin had a chance to respond the door was flinging open and Arthur was crossing the private room in three long strides. It took all of Merlin's energy and will to keep his magic from exploding and wrapping around Arthur, bathing him in protection.

"You idiot," was Arthur's greeting and he was swooping down to kiss him.

Arthur's lips were soft but urgent over Merlin's cracked and dried ones. He didn't seem bothered at all and Merlin eagerly responded, sighing as Arthur's strong, large palms cradled his too thin cheeks. He melted as Arthur's thumbs rubbed soothing across his cheeks and as the cool wedding ring touched his jaw.

"Prat," Merlin said fondly once Arthur had pulled away.

* * *

Arthur didn't remove his hands from Merlin's face, feeling the very much alive skin under his palms, as he observed his husband. Merlin had always been thin but this was something else. He was filthy and smelt and Arthur had so many burning questions on the tip of his tongue but he held them back, aware of his father's and Gaius eyes on them.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked instead.

"He will be," Gaius answered before Merlin could speak. "He'll need to stay overnight but he can go home tomorrow for some…alternate care."

Arthur thought this meant magic but made a note to ask about it later.

"Can I shower?" Merlin asked, eyes darting to the bathroom and squirming among the bed sheets.

"With supervision yes," Gaius nodded. "Not to hot, of course."

"I'll help him," Arthur said, eyeing the foil blanket and the IV that was currently stuck in Merlin's arm and already planning out how he was going to do this.

"That should be fine," Gaius said. "Let me just get him ready for movement."

"I'll take my leave," Uther said. "I'll inform the others of Merlin's incoming arrival. Merlin, welcome home."

"Thank you, for bailing me out of jail," Merlin said.

"You what?" Arthur stared between his father and his husband.

"I'll tell you in the shower," Merlin grunted as Gaius moved around him, removing the needle from the IV.

Arthur vaguely waved Uther off as he left and helped Merlin sit up straight. Merlin shook under his touch as he swung his legs off the bed. Arthur mostly lifted Merlin off the bed when his arm was around his broad shoulders. With an arm around his husband waist Arthur was appalled at our thin Merlin was.

"When was the last time you ate?" Arthur growled as he half carried Merlin to the bathroom.

The door was open and Arthur flicked on the light and carefully placed Merlin on the shower seat. He shut the door on Gaius, taking a steadying breath. He turned around and started the shower. While it heated to the perfect temperature he helped Merlin undress. His eyes roamed each of skin that was revealed, his worry deepening every time he saw a bone protruding from the skin.

When Merlin was naked Arthur kissed him with gentleness that when he pulled back his husband had a tear running down his cheek.

"You're such a girl," Arthur teased lightly.

"Shut up," Merlin smiled. It wasn't his usual bright grin and Arthur missed it terribly.

Arthur stripped himself down to his boxers, aware of Merlin's gaze tracking his every movement. He checked the water first and then took the removable spray head and started bathing Merlin.

"Tell me what happened," Arthur demanded.

As Merlin spoke Arthur bathed him. He saw red as Merlin explained Adrian and his mothers resulting death but kept his touch gentle as scrubbed Merlin clean.

"Where have you been?" Arthur asked. "Why are you…" he waved his hand up and down Merlin's body.

Merlin shifted in the plastic shower chair, the warm water cascading down his body.

"Merlin," Arthur warned. "No secrets. Not after what happened last time."

The blonde watched as Merlin shifted guilty in his chair, obviously recalling the time he nearly drowned trying to save Arthur's soul.

Arthur remembered all to vividly the feeling of Merlin locking them in Uther's home, not allowing any of the to help. He swallowed and shook those feelings off. They had both survived and lived out the rest of their days in happy marital bliss.

"I've been living on the streets," Merlin whispered. "I didn't have a choice."

"Since when?" Arthur growled.

"A few years," Merlin mumbled.

"How much is a few years?" Arthur demanded, his voice growing harder by the second.

"Four," Merlin whispered, basically in audible.

Arthur growled, a low sound in his throat. He threw the bar soap against the wall. It dinted, skidding across the floor and landing under the sink. Merlin didn't even flinch, just closed his eyes and slouched.

On his knees in an instant he kneeled between Merlin's legs, cupping his husbands cheeks and pushing back his wet (now cleaner) hair. "I'm so _sorry_."

Merlin shook his head, leaning into Arthur's touch and slowly blinked his eyes open. "It wasn't your fault."

Arthur shook his head. "I wish I could have found you sooner. Before all of this."

"I know," Merlin said. "I know you were looking for me. I just couldn't have Morgana's magic tracing me. Adrian would have found me before you."

Arthur kissed him, hard and deep. When Merlin was beginning to harden against his stomach Arthur eased the kiss, pecking him once before drawing back and rocking back onto his feet. He shut the water off and grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around Merlin.

Drying him off quickly and dressing him once again, Arthur carried (ignoring the following protests) Merlin back to the bed and laid him under the blankets, adding more on top. He went back, dried himself and dressed once again. He pulled over one of the chairs and made himself comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Merlin yawned.

Arthur snorted. "Don't be stupid, Merlin. As if I was going anywhere tonight."

"I love you," Merlin mumbled as he began to drift off to sleep. "Clotpol."

"Love you too, idiot," Arthur beamed.

* * *

 **Please review and happy reading :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG everyone I am so sorry everyone! I know it's been about about a week since I last updated. Life got in the way, ugh!**

 **Thank you for everyone who reviewed and are following this story! You are all awesome!**

 **I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Okay, I think that will be enough," Morgana said, eyeing her work critically. The kitchen bench was covered in herbs and many different ingredients as she worked on a shielding spell for the apartment. Arthur would no doubt throw a fit when he saw the mess and the thought made Morgana smirk.

"What is that?" Gwaine asked, reaching out to touch one of the talismans she had enchanted.

Morgana smacked his hand away before he could touch it. The knights laughed as Gwaine pouted. Everyone had arrived early that morning to wait eagerly for Merlin's arrival. As soon as Morgana had got off the phone with Uther she had spread the news.

When the hour was more reasonable Morgana had called Arthur and demanded a brief recap on what was going on. Arthur had vaguely explained that it was Adrian who had been keeping Merlin from them. Morgana had shivered as she remembered the interrogation she had gone through with the Witch Finder and how she had almost ended up in flames.

Morgana had instantly begun researching on a spell that would cloak them from any tracings, essentially hiding themselves and their magic. Arthur had brought over many of Merlin's spell books from their hidden cave (after having left a note but it was never touched much to Arthur's disappointment) and Morgana had eagerly pursued them.

"Will it work?" Gwen asked as she nervously hovered on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Yes," Morgana said as she carefully picked up the talisman. "Well, it should. Merlin's magic is stronger then mine but I think I've done enough." She eyed the talismans with pursed lips.

"It will work," Gwen smiled. She placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "You're strong too."

Morgana placed the talismans through out the house making sure that every room was protected and that no magic could seep out. She had just finished placing the last one when the front door opened and a familiar voice drifted into the room.

"And you called me a girl," Merlin huffed. "Stop fussing."

"I don't fuss," Arthur scoffed.

Morgana only caught a glimpse of Merlin before Gwaine was scooping him into a hug, growling joyfully.

"Merlin! Finally! Arthur's been a bloody pain without you," Gwaine laughed.

"Gwaine! Don't break him," Arthur snapped.

Gwaine laughed again but did release Merlin who stumbled slightly on the dismount. He was smiling broadly, his hallow cheeks flushing with joy and unabashed happiness.

Morgana strode forward, smiling so brightly her cheeks hurt. "Oh, Merlin it's so good to see you again." She hugged him gently, hiding her gasp at how thin he felt even under the thick coat Arthur had dressed him in. He had always been thin but healthy.

"You too," Merlin beamed. "It's so good to see everyone again."

"You can catch up with everyone in a minuet," Morgana said, taking Merlin's hand. "You need some TLC ASAP."

"Adrian," Merlin said warily.

"No need to worry," Morgana smiled, flashing her teeth in a predatory manner. "I've but some talismans up. He won't find you here."

"Talismans?" Merlin asked, eyes darting around the room. "Ah, nice ones too. Do you mind if I…?" he trailed off suggestively.

"Not at all," Morgana said.

As soon as the words had left her mouth she gasped and staggered back. Merlin magic exploded out of him, flinging in every direction. Morgana gasped again, along with everyone else, as Merlin's magic seeped into them, warming them better then any jumper could. They could feel his love encasing them. The talismans burnt brightly, glowing with Merlin's added magic. It was strong that they even began to rattle with the force.

* * *

Merlin was blinded as his magic poured from his body. He didn't even have to direct it, his magic instinctively seeking out everyone he knew in the room. It wrapped around them, seeping into the very being and layering them with them with the love he felt for them.

His magic entwined and danced with Morgana's until it was joining her's in the talismans, building up her magic until there was no chance of anyone finding them.

He swayed, nearly knocked off his feet as he finally reconnected with Arthur once more. Emotions that weren't he own rushed through his body making him gasp. He felt strong arms wrap around him, immediately knowing it was his Arthur. The connection deepened as did the emotions and if it weren't for his husbands arms around him he would be flat on the floor.

Merlin was vaguely aware that he was being moved though it felt as if he was floating. He was sure how long his magic soared for but eventually his sight returned and he found himself looking up at a high ceiling. His body was incredibly cushioned and wrapped in something soft and silky. He felt better then he had in years.

His magic was still simmering closely to the surface but it was no longer causing him physical pain. He hadn't realized just how much suppressing his magic had harmed him and he shuddered to think what another year on the streets would have done to him.

"You back with me?" Arthur gruff voice washed over Merlin as a strong hand carded through his hair.

"I think so," Merlin said, still feeling as if he was floating.

"That was quite a magic show you put on," Arthur said. "You even put Morgana out for a bit."

"Is she okay?" Merlin asked. He turned his head and gazed up at his husbands chin. He hadn't realized he was lying on Arthur's chest. He shivered as he felt Arthur's love seeping through him like blood.

"She's fine," Arthur assured him. "She said she's feeling –re-energized. Is that how you feel?"

"Yeah," Merlin sighed with relief. "How are you feeling?"

Arthur was silent for a long time. Merlin was beginning to wonder if he had somehow offended the King when Arthur spoke again.

"I feel completed. Even after all these times we've been together it still surprises me how much it pains me to be away from you."

Merlin felt lips fluttering against his skin as they fell into warm silence.

"You must be hungry," Arthur said, his warm palm skating over Merlin's prominent ribs.

Merlin could feel his husbands worry and anger flowing through their bond and bit his lip. He was sure that Arthur would find some way to blame and torture himself over Merlin's horrible upbringing this time around. He would spend the rest of this life assuring him that it wasn't his fault. That none of this was.

"Yeah, I am," Merlin agreed. It was mostly to placate his husband. The magic had helped somewhat in restoring the nutrition he had lost. He could feel that it had already dispersed the lice that had taken up residence in his hair.

"The other's may still be up," Arthur said, helping Merlin to sit up.

"How long was it…" Merlin trailed off, unsure exactly how to put what he did into words.

"A few hours," Arthur said. "We arrived home around ten o'clock. It nearly two."

Merlin's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yeah, come one. Let's get you fed."

* * *

 **I will try and update more regularly! Please review and happy reading :)**


End file.
